fiction_battle_blazefandomcom-20200213-history
Luminary (Dragon Quest)
Summary The Luminary is the main protagonist of Square Enix's RPG video game Dragon Quest XI: Echoes of an Elusive Age. He was born into a great destiny, said to be the reincarnation of a great hero who saved the world in the past. He was born on the same day as Gemma, a girl from the village of Cobblestone who becomes his childhood friend. On their birthday when they reach adulthood, the two celebrate together before the young man sets out on his journey to fulfill his destiny. He comes into conflict with the Kingdom of Heliodor, whose king is sceptical of his claims and declares him to be the harbinger of doom. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Origin: Dragon Quest Age: 16 Classification: Human, Reincarnation of Erdwin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Magic, Elemental Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation (Via Blightsplitter), Electricity Manipulation (Via Zap/Zapple/Kazap and Gigaslash/Gigasmash/Gigacrash/Gigagash), Fire Manipulation (Via Frizz/Frizzle/Kafrizz, Sizz/Sizzle/Kasizz, Flame Slash and Flamesplitter), Ice Manipulation (Via Seasplitter and Frost Fangs), Air Manipulation (Via Skysplitter), Earth Manipulation (Via Earthsplitter), Acausality (Type 1; Retained his memories of events that never occurred after destroying time), Healing (Via Heal/Midheal/Moreheal/Fullheal/Omniheal and Miracle Slash), Statistics Amplification, Statistics Reduction, Explosion Manipulation (Via Bang/Boom/Big Banga), Forcefield Creation (Via Holy Protection), Status Effect Inducement, Mind Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Attack Reflection, BFR (Via Poof), Self-Metal Manipulation (Via Kaclang), Soul Manipulation, Creation, Non-Physical Interaction, Existence Erasure, Paralysis Inducement, Sleep Manipulation (Via Snooze/Kasnooze), Power Nullification, Power Bestowal, Time Manipulation, Teleportation (Via Evac), Flight (Via Zoom), Summoning, Resurrection (Via Zing/Kazing), Aura, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Resistance Negation, Resistance to Power Absorption, Death Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement, Void Manipulation and Time Manipulation Attack Potency: Low Multiversal level (Defeated Calasmos, who is the embodiment of the void and Indignus, one of Nokturnus' avatars. The Sword of Light is stated that it could destroy a timeline. His Quadraslash skill is powerful enough to tear through all four dimensions. Destroyed time itself, along with the future where Mordegon succeeded) Speed: Massively FTL+ (With Zoom, can fly even faster than Cetacea, who zipped past an explosion that destroyed an universe within the Dark Star) to Immeasurable (Can keep up with Calasmos, who is equal to Yggdragon who existed since time itself has) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Low Multiversal Durability: Low Multiversal level (Can survive attacks form Calasmos, Mordegon and Indignus. Remained unchanged after the destruction of the Sphere of Time) Stamina: Very high Range: Extended melee range with weapons. Low Multiversal with spells (Made his way to the void to save his grandfather's soul via teleportation) Standard Equipment: The Sword/Mark of Light, Erdwin's Coronet/Tunic/Shield, the Ogler's Digest, etc. Intelligence: Above Average (Knows a lot of sword techniques. Is an adept learner as he was able to quickly learn more powerful magic spells from Veronica) Weaknesses: Has limited MP/magic points which he needs to cast spells Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Character Profiles Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Dragon Quest Category:Teenagers Category:Adults Category:Swordsmen Category:Weapon Master Category:Magic Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Fire Users Category:Ice Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Healers Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Mind Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Time Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:Teleportation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Resurrection Users Category:Tier 2 Category:Games Category:Humans